Soirée DVD
by Willelmnia
Summary: Un petit délire qui m'est venu comme ça.


**Auteur : **Sadly

**Série : **Gundam Wing

**Couple : **Comme d'hab!

**Genre : **UA, yaoi, délire

**Disclamers : **Aucun personnage ne m'appartiens !

**Remarque : Je sais pas trop comment j'en suis arrivé là... J'ai écouté le générique français de Gundam Wing et franchement réentendre ça m'a fait rire, je sais pas pourquoi ! c'est tellement longtain tout ça, lol bref, j'ai vu que les 15 premiers épisodes de la série, j'ai jamais chercher à tout voir, allez savoir pourquoi. Tout ça pour dire que l'idée de base c'était que les g-boys regardent la série, c'est partit en n'importe quoi comme d'hab, j'ai pas contrôlé.**

Bonne lecture.

Merci à ma petite puce qui veut bien corrigé ce petit texte

**¤**

**Soirée DVD**

**¤**

- Allez les gars, vous allez adorer, j'en suis sûr ! leur dit le jeune homme.

- Ca m'étonnerai, rétorqua Wufei.

- Moi, ça ne me dérange pas de regarder, Duo, fit le blond.

- Merci Quat' toi t'es un ami !

- Si vous ne voulez pas regarder vous n'avez qu'à partir, leur dit Trowa.

- C'est gentil de prendre ma défense Tro.

- Pas de quoi.

Heero se leva du canapé et passa devant Duo sans rien dire. Duo le suivit du regard étonné qu'il parte.

Déçu de voir l'homme de ses rêves partir il soupira.

Le métis s'arrêta lui demanda sans se retourner

- Si je regarde ce que tu veux nous montrer, tu me laisseras tranquille ensuite ?

- Oui ! répondit Duo surpris qu'Heero veuille bien rester.

- Je reviens dans ce cas, attendez moi.

Duo afficha un sourire triomphant.

- Ne crie pas victoire si vite, Maxwell. Tu ne sauras pas le laisser tranquille.

- Je saurai me tenir et ne plus l'embêter !

- J'aimerai bien voir ça.

- On parie ?

- Qu'est ce qui je gagne ?

- Rien, mais si j'ai raison...

- Attends, j'ai une meilleure idée. Si j'ai raison tu devras lui dire ce que tu ressens et si tu as raison je te laisse m'appeler "Wuffy" sans protester.

- J'y perd plus que je n'y gagne. Pourquoi tenez vous absolument à ce que je lui dise...

- Dire quoi ? à qui ? demanda Heero qui venait de revenir dans le salon.

- Rien, rien ! bon maintenant que tu es là on peut regarder les dvd que j'ai trouvé.

Heero alla s'installer sur le canapé en regardant Duo, de quoi parlait il à l'instant ? il n'avait pas bien compris les paroles de son ami.

Duo venait d'avoir la peur de sa vie, si jamais Heero avait entendu la suite, il aurai du s'expliquer et il ne tenait pas à le faire devant tout le monde.

Le natté regarda ses compagnons qui étaient tous installés.

- Vous êtes prêts ?

- Oui Duo, vas y, lui dit Quatre.

- Qu'on en finisse une bonne fois pour toute ! répliqua Wufei.

- Vous dîtes ça comme si c'était une corvée de regarder... fit Duo en faisant les petits yeux.

Quatre regards se tournèrent vers lui, lui faisant comprendre que c'était effectivement le cas.

Mais Duo ne se laissa pas abattre et il prit son DVD pour le mettre dans le lecteur DVD.

Une fois le DVD lancé il prit la télécommande et alla s'asseoir avec ses compagnons.

Il passa les bandes annonces et appuya sur 'Episode 1'.

Le générique démarra.

Il y eu un grand silence.

Heero, le plus déterminé; Duo, drôle et charmeur; Trowa le plus mystérieux; Quatre, doux et sensible; enfin Wufei, le plus solitaire.

Ils sont aux commandes des armures mobiles Gundam, robots aux capacités exceptionnelles, véritables joyaux de la technologie.

Dans leur combat pour la liberté, ces courageux pilotes et leurs armures sont soutenus par Relena, la douce et jeune héritière du royaume pacifiste de Sank.

- Duo, dis moi tu as regardé avant de nous le montrer ?

- Ca a l'air d'une daube...

- ...

- ...

- Oui, bon ça va... c'est que le générique là.

- Je devrais te demander de me payer pour regarder un truc pareil, lui dit Wufei.

- Ca date de quand ?

- Euuuh... Des années 70-80 je crois.

- Ah oui, ben ça se voit.

Le générique de début passé, ils regardèrent l'épisode. Duo leur fit regarder les premiers épisodes pour voir ce qu'ils en pensaient.

Ils les regardèrent sans rien dire.

Ils soupirèrent quand ils entendirent le générique de fin du dernier épisode du premier volume.

- C'était pas terrible, le pire c'est que c'est pas finit, fit Wufei.

- C'est assez étrange d'engager des gamins pour en faire des pilotes.

- C'est original au moins, fit Quatre.

- En plus ils ont tous un nom de code et comme par hasard ce sont des chiffres.

- C'est trop prévisible, on se doute pas un seul instant que la fille, là, la blonde tombe amoureuse du héros. Et l'autre qui lui dit qu'il va la tuer, c'est n'importe quoi, fit remarqué Heero.

- Ca y'est ? vous avez fini de critiquer ?

- On ne critique pas, on te dit ce qu'on en pense, rétorqua Wufei.

- De toute façon, tout ce que je vous propose de regarder c'est toujours nul avec vous.

- On a pas dit ça, tenta Quatre.

- Mouais mais vous le pensez tellement fort que je l'entends.

- Tu nous fait perdre du temps avec tes idioties, lui dit Heero.

Duo tourna la tête vers son ami, pourquoi fallait-il qu'il lui dise ce genre de chose ? être aussi désagréable à chaque fois.

- Des idioties ? je t'ai pas forcé à regardé je te signale !

- Peut être. Je suis resté pour avoir la paix, lui avoua le métis.

Duo fut blessé par cette remarque.

Profondément.

- Tu... tu es vraiment le pire mec que j'ai jamais rencontré !!! t'es vraiment qu'un salaud ! je te déteste !

Heero ne s'attendait pas à ce que Duo lui dise ça. Il avait dit ça sans vraiment réfléchir et il ne pensait pas que ses paroles le toucheraient autant.

Duo lança la télécommande vers le japonais qui l'évita de justesse, puis il partit s'enfermer dans sa chambre.

Tout le monde regarda Duo partir, ils étaient tous très surpris de sa réaction.

- Qu'est ce qui lui prend ? il ne réagit pas comme ça d'habitude.

Quatre ferma les yeux et soupira, devinant facilement la cause de la colère de Duo.

Etant donné la situation dans laquelle Duo se trouvait, il ne pouvait que souffrir.

- Bon et bien moi je vais dans ma chambre, je n'ai plus rien à faire ici.

- Heero, t'es vraiment dégeulasse quand même ! lui dit Quatre en colère.

Le blond se leva très en colère contre son ami, qu'il refoule ses sentiments ça, ça le regardait mais il n'acceptait pas qu'il le fasse souffrir de cette façon.

- Je me fiche de savoir les raisons qui te pousse à le traiter ainsi mais je voudrais que tu arrête ça ! Je sais pas si tu as remarqué à quel point tu lui fait de la peine, tu es vraiment un égoiste.

Heero était surpris, jamais Quatre ne s'était énervé de cette façon, mais il devait reconnaître qu'il avait raison.

Le japonais se retourna et partit sans même répondre quoi que se soit.

Quatre le regarda partir et soupira, il avait du mal à comprendre Heero.

Duo était dans sa chambre, il était recroquevillé sur son lit, ses bras entourant ses genoux.

Il s'en voulait d'aimer un homme comme Heero, pourquoi était il tombé amoureux de lui ? son amour était à sens unique et il devait l'oublier, mais comment oublier celui qu'on aime quand vous le voyez tous les jours ? et quand vous êtes ami ?

Soudain on frappa à la porte, il ne répondit pas.

Il entendit la porte s'ouvrir, il ne releva pas la tête celui qui venait d'entrer, c'était sûrement Quatre qui venait pour essayer de le réconforter.

- Quatre, laisse moi s'il te plait. Je veux rester seul.

Il sentit le lit s'affaisser mais il ne bougea pas.

Puis il sentit des bras l'enlacer, Quatre était vraiment son meilleur ami, il était là à chaque fois qu'il avait besoin de réconfort, il releva la tête et il se jeta dans les bras de son ami.

Depuis quand Quatre avait un corps pareil ? il se redressa et il eu la surprise de voir Heero.

- Heero ?

- Hn.

- Que... qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

Duo voulut le repousser mais Heero resserra son étreinte.

- Je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure.

- Pas besoin de tes excuses, c'est moi qui fait chier tout le monde avec mes conneries.

- Non, je n'avais pas à dire ce que je t'ai dis.

- Si, parce que c'est la vérité.

- Duo.

- Il faut que je t'avoue quelque chose... commença le natté.

Duo venait de se décider à avouer son amour à Heero, il fallait qu'il lui dise, pour pouvoir passer à autre chose.

- C'est pas simple à avouer...

Heero l'interrompit, il posa son doigt sur ses lèvres pour l'empêcher de continuer de parler.

- Chuuuut, je sais.

- Quoi ? mais...

- J'ai tout entendu tout à l'heure, quand tu parlais avec Wufei.

Duo baissa la tête, alors Heero avait tout entendu ? tout était fini à présent.

Le natté ferma les yeux et laissa les larmes couler sur ses joues.

Heero vit son ami pleurer, il posa ses mains sur son visage et il essuya les deux perles qui coulaient.

- Duo, regarde moi.

L'américain leva timidement les yeux vers Heero, qui lui souria tendrement.

Le japonais posa son front contre celui de son ami.

- Je t'aime, lui murmura t'il.

Pour lui prouver ses dires Heero lui donna un baiser.

- Tu m'aimes vraiment ? lui demanda Duo d'une petite voix.

- Oui.

- Moi aussi, je t'aime.

Duo se laissa allé dans les bras de son japonais, heureux comme jamais.

**. Fin .**

Franchement, c'était pas ce que j'avais prévue, mais bon ça me va ! lol C'est pas terrible et c'est court j'en suis consciente, je ferai mieux la prochaine fois ! je voulais simplement terminé ce petit délire qui m'as pris comme ça.

Bisous à tous,

Sadly


End file.
